<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Real Superheroes of New York by SherlockianSyndromes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384092">Real Superheroes of New York</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/SherlockianSyndromes'>SherlockianSyndromes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCU Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/SherlockianSyndromes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: Any, any, "It's nice to see you, but you're an asshole on Twitter." (Lisa Rinna)</p><p>Stephen's been retweeting clickbait articles again, and that's why Tony's drinking in an airport bar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCU Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1382440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Real Superheroes of New York</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's nice to see you, but you're an asshole on Twitter." Tony didn't bother to look up from the bottom of his second whiskey of the day, could sense that a few more cameras were now hovering behind him in the airport bar.</p><p>Stephen slid into the seat next to him, signaled the bartender. "Dry gin martini, please." He glanced at Tony for only a moment before looking up at another panel of squabbling adults on CNN. "Is it really nice to see me, then? Where is everyone? Shouldn't we be boarding Thor's private jet...Rainbow Bridge, or whatever ridiculous name he gave it?"</p><p>The bartender placed a napkin in front of Stephen and rested a full martini glass atop it. Tony took the opportunity to clatter the ice in his glass to get the bartender's attention. "Another, please."</p><p>"I'm sure you'll have time to drink on the plane, Tony. The flight's nearly fourteen hours -"</p><p>"Something's wrong with the Rainbow Bridge. Or the pilot. Or something. I didn't quite catch the whole story before I stormed off. Also, you're still an asshole on Twitter."</p><p>Stephen sipped his martini. "I have no idea what you're talking about."</p><p>"You retweeted. The tabloid article. About me. And James."</p><p>Stephen's eyes lit up, as if he were just recalling that he had, in fact, spread gossip about Tony on Twitter. "Oh, right. That. How is Mister Barnes these days?"</p><p>"You know damn well how he is, you know damn well he's with Rogers, and now neither of them are going with us on the trip. Something about how I <em> can't be trusted</em>." Tony took an angry gulp of his newly refreshed whiskey. He darted a look at the camera person to his left and knew he needed to recover some amount of dignity for the audience.</p><p>"Look, Strange, I'm not that guy anymore. James has had a rough go lately, but he has the All-American Man looking after him again. Let's just leave it at that. And stop retweeting garbage clickbait articles for everyone to see."</p><p>Stephen nodded. "We should leave the past where it belongs, I suppose. Look, I even tried to make amends with Steve Number Two." Stephen held up his phone and showed Tony a glimpse of their text conversation, ending with Steve Rogers saying that he and James, or "Bucky" as Steve called him, would get to the airport as soon as they could.</p><p>"Now let's have some fun, shall we? Besides, we're going on a well-deserved vacation." Stephen raised his half-empty martini glass and gestured in Tony's direction, an olive branch in the midst of the petty drama that always seemed to find the two of them.</p><p>"And, cut. Cameras off for now, everyone."</p><p>Tony let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in. "Whose idea was this whole Real Superheroes of New York thing anyway? We never fight like this."</p><p>"But think of the ratings, Tony." Stephen playfully nudged him and Tony shook his head, trying to hide the grin on his face.</p><p>"Just...no more TMZ articles, okay? I don't think Cap's heart can take much more, photoshopped bullshit aside."</p><p>"We'll see, dear rival of mine. Now, where's the bartender?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't understand the ideas that my brain entertains, sometimes.</p><p>Thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>